What to Do Now
by StateOfFanGirl13
Summary: Just a cute one-shot. First fan-fic that i'm posting but I couldn't not write about this song. I'm already working on a follow-up but that depends on reviews...if i can figure out how to set it up...


The boys knew they were in big trouble a few weeks ago, they had managed to fix their egregious mistakes with a few well chosen words—thanks to the prompt from Kurt during their rehearsal of "What it Feels Like for a Girl."

The time had now come for Artie, Puck, and Finn to sing to the girls again. But they had no idea what they should chose.

"Dude I don't know why we can't just sing the one I chose!"

"Because, Puckerman, 'You Shook Me All Night Long' is a stripper song—"

"How would you know that, Hudson?"

"Hey, cool it boys!"

"No offense Mr. Schue," started Artie. "I think that we're kind of qualified to be 'guys'…'boys' sounds kinda childish."

"I see where you're coming from Artie, but you all have practically no life experience when it comes to girls, much less women."

"Oh, please Mr. Schue. I think—" started Puck. He knew half the moms in Lima thanks to his Pool cleaning business. He could handle a woman.

"I'm going to stop you right there before you say anything else. I don't want to know what you do on the side. You have no idea what you have to do to keep a girl, especially a young woman who's still uhhh changing. That is even more difficult than when they're older. You stay with a girl for a portion of your life—" Will could tell that he was ranting. He was just trying to be helpful and that plan was failing slowly. He back-pedaled a little bit. "What I mean is…well, maybe this will explain." He took out a folder from his briefcase and passed out the sheet music.

"There's no way I'm singing musical theatre. I don't do that shit." Said Puck

"Shut up, Puck" Said the four other boys.

"From the top, boys."

**[the song is "She" from the album **_**This Ordinary Thursday—the songs of Georgia Stitt**_**. Hope you like how I grouped/divided the song :D]**

**Matt: **_Like a breeze when your asleep,_

_Or a promise you can't keep_

_Is she!_

**Mike: **_Like December on the beach,_

_Always just beyond your reach_

_Is she!_

**Will: **_You want to claim her all for you own,_

_But if you cling to hard you'll find that you are left alone._

**Puck: **_As elusive as a year_

_All you want forever here_

_Is she!_

**Will: **_Give her room, let her roam._

_Make her feel safe but unconfined._

_Let her know that you're her home—_

_That's how you love her._

**Finn: **_Like a song with perfect rhyme,_

_That you've sung a million times_

_Is she!_ _(_**Will: **_And now that song's your favorite)_

**Artie: **_Ever changing like the tide_

_Always ready for the ride_

_Is she!_

**Will: **_She grabs your hand and charges ahead (_**Finn: **_She charges ahead)_

_And if you stall another man might win her heart instead._

_But remember what she needs,_

_Like a rose amid the weeds_

_Is she!_

_Give her room, let her roam._

_Make her feel safe but unconfined (_**Puck: **_Make her feel safe but unconfined)_

_Let her know that you're her home_

_That's how you love her (_**Artie: **_How I love her)_

**Will: **_Every helium balloon needs a string to keep it grounded_

_Hold her with extra long arms and she will reach for a life with love compounded._

_You don't have to match her pace_

_Just be sure you're in the race!_

**Mike: **_Like a whisper never heard_

**Matt: **_Like a sixteen letter word_

**Both: **_Is she._

**Finn: **_As complex as any graph_

**Artie: **_As enticing as a laugh_

**Both: **_Is she!_

**All: **_She is impossible to contain_

_And yet you need her just as the flowers needs the rain._

**Will: **_All that madness will allow_

_All you want forever now (_**Finn: **_Forever now!)_

_Is she!_

"Alright, boys that was great!" He clapped his hands after the song was over to encourage the boys who had stunned looks on their faces.

"I'm confused, Mr. Schue. Was the song supposed to tell us what to do? Cause it was pretty spot on in some of words…" He couldn't help feeling like his stomach dropped when they had a little duet. It kind of described what happened after Sectionals to a tee—it was scary and made Finn almost uncomfortable.

Mr. Schuester smiled at the boy. "I'm glad you noticed that, it's amazing how those matched up. That's how music is so versatile—no I didn't write that song or change the lyrics to fit you. That's the song. It's a lesson; do you guys understand what I was trying to tell you?"

"I think you were using the song as a way to tell us how confusing girls are, but also that we have to be understanding to the what they're going through. They've got a tougher time that we do, kind of like what we realized a few weeks ago." Said Matt.

"That's part of the idea, Matt. You have to be gentle with the girls. I don't know how to say it any other way because I think you can understand the lyrics better than anything I'll tell you. Be there for them. That's the least you could do. Listen to them and respond to what they say. I'm not saying change who you are because that's what they like about you, I'm saying focus some attention on them…"

Puck stood there with his 'I'm a badass' face on and Finn's forehead was still wrinkled in concentration.

"Thanks Mr. Schuester." Called Artie as he wheeled himself out of the choir room.


End file.
